Aikatsu Lovely Bonds!
Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! is a new Aikatsu fanseries created by DandoonLuvsYou. It focuses on Aozora Fuyumi and her dream to become a top idol with her friends. Plot See also: List of Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! episodes "Time for me to spread my talent around the world! Aikatsu Lovely Bonds will now open!" Aozora Fuyumi is a young girl with a dream to become an idol. With all her determination and might, she is willing to work harder than ever before at Morning Sparkles Academy so she can reach her goal and make a lot of friends! Characters Morning Sparkles Academy '|青空 ふゆみ|5 = Voiced by: Mimori Suzuko (Japanese); Luci Christian (English) Fuyumi is a young cheerful girl with a bright spirit and she is determined to work harder than she ever would. However, she can sometimes have low self-confidence and would often rely on her friends. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Twinkling Snowflake, and her theme color is sky blue.}} '|萩原 カメリア|5 = Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana (Japanese); Anna Kendrick (English) Kameria is a pretty shy girl who often holds responsibility for her idol activities and she doesn't talk too much. But when people know her better, she is very gentle, sweet and creative, always seeing a positive light. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Raspberry Crème, and her theme color is light pink.}} '|ナンシーコバルチュク|5 = Voiced by: Yasuda Rei (Japanese); Caitlin Glass (English) Nancy is a student from Russia, and her hobby is to become a model. She is very passionate for designing new coords, and would often be in charge of helping her friends with the outfits. She is an sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Sunset Spade, and her theme color is bright orange.}} '|星井 まこと|5 = Voiced by: Saiga Mitsuki (Japanese); Brina Palencia (English) Makoto is a boyish girl with a cool vibe and her prince-like image often attracts girls. Although she is pleased with it, she appears to have an interest in Fuyumi for some reason. She is an cool type idol whose preferred brand is Orchid Diamond, and her theme color is dark purple.}} '|サラクラレンス|5 = Voiced by: Minase Inori (Japanese); Andrea Libman (English) Sara is an exchange student from New York. She is a smart girl with a talent for writing and acting. She can be a bit hotheaded, but at least she knows how to keep people organized. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Sunny Canary, and her theme color is pale yellow.}} '|近衛 ゆかり|5 = Voiced by: Kato Emiri (Japanese); Marÿke Hendrikse (English) Yukari is a girl who is interested in cooking desserts and she would often like to make others smile. She also loves to sing, so she would help anyone who needs it. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Dreamy Heart, and her theme color is pastel teal.}} '|赤城 カナン|5 = Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) Kanan is an energetic sporty girl who seems to love her talent for playing the guitar, and she is very talkative. However, she is full of justice and is willing to help anyone who is in need. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Flaming Blitz, and her theme color is ruby red.}} '|福圓 珠莉|5 = Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) Juri is sided by Kanan, since she likes to give out ideas for her designs. However, she can sometimes be a tsundere, and she would often deny any kindness. She has a thing for clovers. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Lucky Club, and her theme color is spring green.}} Nature Hills '|青空 あみ|5 = Voiced by: Maeshima Ami (Japanese); Cristina Vee (English) Ami is Fuyumi's little sister and an idol at Nature Hills. She can get pretty nervous around new people, but she is not afraid to stick up for her friends or cheer her sister up when she is sad. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Pastel Star, and her theme color is pastel rose.}} '|岸川 美春|5 = Voiced by: Ueda Reina (Japanese); Tara Strong (English) Miharu is one of the students at the rival academy. She is very optimistic, but can be extremely gullible at the same time. But she loves science, and her dad even owns a private chemistry lab. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Everlasting Chemistry, and her theme color is lavender.}} '|姫路かおる|5 = Voiced by: Ishigami Shizuka (Japanese); Ashleigh Ball (English) Kaoru is known for her fierce attitude when it comes to rivalry, but in general she has a good heart towards others. She would often step in to the rescue for others, but appears to have some rivalry towards Makoto. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Exciting Electricity, and her theme color is light grey.}} '|セレネ|5 = Voiced by: Inami Anju (Japanese); Tabitha St. Germain (English) Celine is a distant girl with a cold-like nature towards almost anyone. However, she opens up a bit more when she gets to know others better. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Bluebell Magic, and her theme color is royal blue.}} Supporting characters * John / Nanako Ikuto: Ikuto is Fuyumi's childhood friend and companion. He would often worry about her or look out for her whenever she feels out of place. He seems to have an interest in the idols, and he would attend every concert Fuyumi is there to support her career. * Nigel / Aoki Yasunari: Yasunari is a kindhearted boy with a gentle personality. He is very friendly and would get inspiration to help with coord designing. It is obviously implied he and Kameria have feelings for each other. * Lucy / Hoshizora Reina: Reina is a fan of Kanan, though she can hide it easily with her tsundere-like image. She often denies any act of kindness whatsoever just like Juri does. * Sally / Hoshizora Suzume: Suzume is Reina's twin sister, who appears to be more mature, though she loves to tease Lucy for being a tsundere. She is a fan of Sara. Brands * Twinkling Snowflake * Raspberry Crème * Sunset Spade * Flaming Blitz * Orchid Diamond * Sunny Canary * Dreamy Heart * Lucky Club * Pastel Star * Everlasting Chemistry * Exciting Electricity * Bluebell Magic School coords * Snowflake Sparkles Coord: Fuyumi's school coord. * Bubblegum Sparkles Coord: Kameria's school coord. * Tangerine Sparkles Coord: Nancy's school coord. * Ruby Sparkles Coord: Kanan's school coord. * Amethyst Sparkles Coord: Makoto's school coord. * Daffodil Sparkles Coord: Sara's school coord. * Starlight Sparkles Coord: Yukari's school coord. * Spring Sparkles Coord: Juri's school coord. * Sakura Nature Coord: Ami's school coord. * Wisteria Nature Coord: Miharu's school coord. * Bluebell Nature Coord: Celine's school coord. * Cloudy Nature Coord: Kaoru's school coord. Units * Sunrise Radiance: a unit consisting of Fuyumi, Kameria and Nancy. * Midnight Madness: a unit consisting of Makoto, Yukari and Sara. * Harmonic Rainbow: a unit consisting of Juri and Kanan. * Creative Sweetheart: a unit consisting of Miharu and Ami. * Magical Mysteries: a unit consisting of Kaoru and Celine. * Magical♡Revolution: a real-life unit that formed by the voice actresses. Sunrise Radiance and Midnight Madness are a part of it in the anime. Movie See also: Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! Morning Rainbow! Gallery See also: Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! / Gallery Trivia * Rather than one foreign student appearing, this time there are two. * Fuyumi appears to be the only main character in Raspberry's fan series whose theme color is not pink, nor does she have a signature bow. ** Although, in Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! Shining Together!, the main character will wear pink and have a signature bow, as well as looking up to Fuyumi as her senpai. ** It is also the first one to have an English dub. Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Lovely Bonds!